


И кто кем воспользовался?

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Oblivious Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Малфой в его постели выглядел совсем уязвимым, но у Гарри и в мыслях не было воспользоваться ситуацией.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Drarry Translations into Russian, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Slytherin Team 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	И кто кем воспользовался?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking Advantage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/748416) by birdsofshore. 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2021 для команды Slytherin.  
> Бета: [Terra Celtika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika).

Наступил день похода в Хогсмид, а Гарри, как всегда, угораздило что-то забыть.

— Я быстренько сбегаю в спальню за деньгами, — сообщил он Рону и Гермионе.

— Серьезно, Гарри, ну сколько можно? Мы тогда пойдем, а ты нас догоняй, ладно? — Гермиона сморщила нос и зашагала за другими учениками, которые маленькими группками удалялись от замка.

Перескакивая через ступеньку, Гарри вбежал в спальню гриффиндорских восьмикурсников, уже собираясь схватить свой мешочек с галлеонами и броситься обратно... как замер на месте.

На постели Гарри растянулся Драко Малфой.

На постели Гарри растянулся голый Драко Малфой.

На постели Гарри растянулся голый Драко Малфой, а его запястья и лодыжки были обмотаны чем-то вроде шелковой ленты — черной и блестящей — и привязаны к четырем столбикам кровати.

И... Гарри сглотнул. Боже, у Малфоя стояло. Голый и связанный Драко Малфой лежал на его постели и, похоже, сполна наслаждался ситуацией. Надо же. Хотя что-то здесь не сходилось: член Малфоя — длинный и ярко-розовый, устремленный вверх — казался чертовски возбужденным, но сам он выглядел так, словно ему на это глубоко плевать.

— Да уж, неловко вышло, — сказал Малфой.

— М-г-г-м-м-м, — вот и все, что с ходу пришло Гарри в голову.

— Где тебя носило, Поттер? Я жду здесь уже минут десять.

— Что? Э? М-г-г-м-м-м... — Язык Гарри стал тяжелым и неповоротливым. Судя по всему, на связные фразы рассчитывать было нечего.

— Не самое приятное место для заточения, знаешь ли. Это там под кроватью носки Уизли валяются? А то от них воняет как от помета гиппогрифа.

Ну прямо как сон наяву, вот только Гарри в жизни не снилось ничего подобного с Малфоем в главной роли. Никогда. Бледная кожа — везде. Длинные ноги — словно бесконечные. Совсем тонкие золотистые волоски, кудрявые у основания его...

— Что?.. Как?.. Я?.. Малфой, — наконец смог невнятно выговорить Гарри. — Какого черта ты забыл у меня на кровати?

— Ой, вот это как раз неловко. Судя по всему, мои товарищи по факультету решили так забавно надо мной подшутить.

— О господи. — Мозг Гарри напрочь отказывался функционировать — можно подумать, что в него совсем не поступал кислород. Но в конце концов к нему пришло понимание. Малфой стал жертвой жестокого розыгрыша! А Гарри уже подумал... неважно, о чем он подумал. — Дай я тебя развяжу.

Малфой вздохнул — вежливо, но демонстративно.

— Вот только не выйдет, Поттер. Боюсь, они использовали какую-то темную магию. Попросту опасно трогать путы.

— Чего? — Теперь Гарри всерьез возмутился тем, как жестоко с Малфоем обошлись. — Ты же не можешь вечно так лежать! Кто это сделал? Я найду их и...

— О, нет, нет-нет-нет-нет. — Драко помотал головой, и светлые волосы упали ему на лоб. — Тогда я стану полным посмешищем, все ведь об этом узнают. Нет, надо всего лишь подождать.

— Но... сколько еще?..

— Вроде они говорили, что около часа. Я уже целую вечность здесь лежу — наверное, осталось недолго.

Язык Гарри все еще действовал отдельно от мозга.

— Ты просто будешь тут лежать? У меня на кровати? Вот... в таком виде. — Он указал на член Малфоя, который тут же заметно дернулся. — И ждать, пока все не пройдет?

Малфой снова вздохнул.

— Других вариантов я не вижу. А ты?

Гарри тяжело сглотнул.

— Я? Нет. Совсем нет. В голову не приходит ни одного... другого варианта. Только так. Ага.

Малфой чуть потянулся, затем приподнялся на локтях, так что мышцы его живота мелко завибрировали.

— Я так ужасно на них зол.

Мозг Гарри строго напомнил ему, что пялиться на Малфоя — не очень-то красиво. Малфой ведь не виноват, что он голый и связанный. И чертовски привлекательный, если уж честно. Но глаза никак не желали слушаться — особенно когда на члене Малфоя выступила капля смазки и упала на его плоский гладкий живот.

— Ну ладно. Я тогда... пойду, наверное, — выдавил Гарри и даже заставил себя развернуться к двери, но Малфой так возмущенно фыркнул, будто он нанес ему смертельное оскорбление.

— Эй, Поттер!

— Что?

— Ты просто бросишь меня здесь?

— Ну, ты же сам говорил, что остается только ждать...

— Да, но ты ведь составишь мне компанию?

Судя по голосу, Малфой надул губы. Гарри обернулся. Он и правда надул губы.

— В смысле, здесь скучновато. Ты мог бы как-нибудь меня развлечь.

— Развлечь тебя?

— Поговори со мной. Я тебя целую вечность ждал, а теперь ты оставляешь меня одного, да еще и в таком...

Гарри украдкой покосился на его член. Ну да, тот по-прежнему стоял. На кой черт... Малфой что, эксгибиционист? Он торопливо отвел взгляд, пока его не поймали на подглядывании, но это же как слон в комнате. Не то чтобы у Малфоя был такой уж огромный — но и не маленький.

— Сегодня ведь поход в Хогсмид, меня ждут Рон с Гермионой, — ответил Гарри и тут же мысленно скривился от того, как жалко это прозвучало.

Уголок рта Малфоя разочарованно опустился вниз.

— О, точно.

Гарри шаркнул по полу ботинком.

— Ну то есть...

— Нет. Нет, я прекрасно все понимаю. Иди, ты отлично проведешь время со своими друзьями, Поттер. Наверное, там уже вся школа развлекается. Со мной все будет нормально — полежу тут в одиночестве, в горьких мыслях о своем позоре и унижении...

Гарри правда старался не смотреть, но он попросту не мог не заметить, что член Малфоя снова дернулся. Чем-то это зрелище завораживало.

— И кто знает, может, я даже сумею освободиться до того, как все вернутся и прибегут сюда надо мной поиздеваться...

— Я им этого не позволю, — твердо сказал Гарри.

— Нет, правда, не беспокойся. Давай, уходи в Хогсмид — со мной все будет в порядке.

Гарри со вздохом опустился на кровать Невилла.

— Я останусь, ладно? Подожду здесь и прослежу, чтобы никто больше не зашел. А с друзьями встречусь, когда чары рассеются.

Малфой как будто перевел дух.

— Ну, раз уж ты настаиваешь...

— Мне все равно надо сделать домашнее задание. — Гарри покопался в сундуке и достал свиток пергамента. — Эссе для Слизнорта о корне асфоделя. Сдать нужно в понедельник. Семь дюймов.

— Вообще-то там восемь дюймов, — поправил его Малфой. — В удачный день даже восемь с половиной... — Он осмотрел себя сверху вниз. — А сегодня, кажется, явно мой день.

Гарри чуть не подавился воздухом.

— Ой, — Малфой рассмеялся, — так ты о домашнем задании. Прости.

Но не похоже было, чтобы он раскаивался. Ни чуточки. Наоборот, он самодовольно потянулся, но Гарри не смотрел и уж точно не покраснел — Малфой мог ухмыляться сколько влезет, а он, Гарри, все равно будет делать домашнее задание и притворяться, что ничего такого не происходит.

«Свойства и способы использования асфоделя, — написал он и старательно подчеркнул заголовок. Дважды. — Свойства асфоделя включают в себя...»

Он уставился в окно, демонстративно не глядя на Малфоя. Ни на его гладкую кожу, ни на маленькие розовые соски, ни на заманчиво выступающие тазовые косточки. Просто сложно сосредоточиться на домашнем задании, когда точно знаешь, что остальные великолепно проводят время в Хогсмиде. Вот и все. Свойства асфоделя включают в себя... Скоро Гарри вспомнит.

Малфой откашлялся.

Пожалуй, эту часть лучше пропустить. Способы использования асфоделя включают в себя... Как-то они связаны с обсыпным лишаем, в этом Гарри не сомневался. Или то были яйца огневицы? Черт, надо сходить в библиотеку. И почему Малфоя не могли привязать к чужой кровати — тогда бы он не вытянулся на долбаной постели Гарри, с белой кожей и массивным, напряженным членом, который так отвлекал...

Малфой снова кашлянул.

— Прости за вопрос, — сказал он, — но могу ли я попросить воды?

Гарри нахмурился и решил его проигнорировать. Если бы только Малфой молчал, тогда он бы выдержал этот час без...

— Не хочу тебя беспокоить, но в горле у меня ужасно пересохло.

Голос у него и правда звучал хрипло. Гарри со вздохом поднялся, взял с подоконника стакан, затем направил туда Агуаменти и подошел к кровати.

С минуту он раздумывал, как лучше это провернуть: Малфой ведь лежал, сложно будет напоить его, не расплескав воду.

— Подними голову, — попросил он. Малфой так и сделал, отчего все мышцы его живота напряглись. Он выжидательно посмотрел на Гарри, тяжело дыша — даже странно, ведь он явно не перенапрягался. 

Гарри наклонился и поднес стакан к губам Малфоя. Трудно было держать его ровно — да и вообще ситуация странная. Вода осторожно полилась Малфою в рот. Совсем немного... еще чуть-чуть, и он начал глотать. Гарри завороженно наблюдал, как медленно движется его кадык. Сперва Малфой следил за стаканом, но потом встретился взглядом с Гарри, из его рта вытекла тоненькая струйка воды, и... блядь, рука Гарри дрогнула, а вода полилась по подбородку Малфоя на шею и грудь. Черт.

Он поперхнулся и выругался. Схватив первое, что попалось под руки, — свою старую майку, хорошо хоть чистую, — Гарри промокнул его лицо и грудь. Малфой лишь неподвижно лежал, позволяя вытирать себя, и Гарри вдруг ощутил, как внизу живота сладко потянуло. Он запоздало осознал, что уже вытер всю воду, а теперь зачем-то поглаживает Малфоя майкой с надписью «Ловцы делают это сидя».

Малфой как-то странно улыбался — если бы Гарри плохо его знал, то решил бы, что слишком уж понимающе. Выпрямившись, он бросил майку к остальной грязной одежде и неожиданно вспомнил о том, что должен был предложить сразу — вот только слишком отвлекся на голого связанного Малфоя и его большой твердый член.

— Может, принести тебе одеяло?

Малфой выглядел оскорбленным до глубины души.

— В смысле, извини, что не предложил раньше. Я просто... забыл. Но одеял у нас полно, сейчас я...

— Благодарю, но здесь очень даже тепло.

Это правда, Малфой ничего не выдумывал. Гарри уже сам чувствовал, как пот выступает подмышками и стекает по спине. Но черт побери!

— То есть ты будешь лежать тут в таком виде, пока чары не рассеются?

Малфой кивнул.

— Мать твою, Малфой, как-то от тебя вообще никакой помощи. Ладно, с веревками ты ничего поделать не можешь, но серьезно, тебе незачем лежать абсолютно голым с... — Гарри указал на него жестом. Малфой что, весь час будет со стояком? — С этим.

Малфой глубоко вздохнул.

— Извини, Поттер. Уверяю тебя, это не радует нас обоих — уж поверь. Просто у моих товарищей по факультету извращенное чувство юмора — им показалось забавным сперва применить ко мне кое-какое заклинание, чтобы ты нашел меня уже в таком виде.

— Им... Чего?

Указывать Малфой не мог, но он многозначительно скользнул взглядом по своему телу, остановившись на напряженном члене.

— Увы, мне это заклинание не знакомо.

— Они заколдовали твой... Нет!

— Представь себе. Как я уже говорил, заклинание я не узнал. Честно говоря, Поттер, прежде мне в этом деле помощь не требовалась.

Он довольно улыбнулся.

— Мерлин. И тебе не... В смысле, с тобой все хорошо?

— А похоже на то?

Гарри присмотрелся. Выглядел Малфой более чем хорошо — вообще он выглядел просто отлично. Грудь у него заманчиво раскраснелась, и Гарри даже показалось, что вблизи можно ощутить теплый, свежий запах его кожи. Малфоя так и хотелось потрогать. Даже облизать. Но вопрос был не в этом. Какой там был вопрос?

Малфой жалобно посмотрел на него.

— Это до ужаса неудобно.

— Я... м-м... Что я могу сделать? То есть... Боже, я не имел в виду...

Малфой слегка выгнулся, страдальчески извиваясь в путах.

— Нет, само собой. Я и не надеялся, что ты... Вот только эти ленты так натирают. Кажется, у меня онемели запястья, Поттер. Может, ты смог бы... немного... растереть их? Всего на минутку?

Гарри с шумом сглотнул.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я...

— Просто чуть разотри их, Поттер. — Щеки Малфоя неожиданно порозовели. — Пожалуйста?

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и сел рядом с ним на кровать. Подумаешь, коснуться чьих-то запястий — в этом нет ничего такого. Даже если этот кто-то лежал перед тобой — столь близко, что удавалось рассмотреть веснушки, бледным золотом рассыпанные по плечам. Удавалось различить мелкие бисеринки пота на висках, и заметить, как по всему его телу проходит дрожь, стоит лишь наклониться и неловко провести кончиками пальцев по нежной коже запястий. Мерлин, от лент оставались отметины. Даже синяки.

Он попробовал поддеть узлы, чтобы немного ослабить, но те были слишком плотно натянуты, а после слов Малфоя о темной магии Гарри не рискнул их дергать. Кто знает, какие дьявольские заклинания знали слизеринцы. Вместо этого он старательно растер кожу вокруг тугих пут, надеясь, что хоть так немного уменьшит страдания Малфоя. В ответ тот начал ерзать на кровати и тихо постанывать от удовольствия. Приободрившись, Гарри стал увереннее гладить худые запястья Малфоя, чувствуя, как под пальцами выступают тонкие косточки, и разглядывая синие узоры вен под молочно-белой, почти прозрачной кожей.

Дышал Малфой неровно, его узкая грудь вздымалась и опускалась. Руки у него были мягче, чем у Гарри, с поразительно гладкой кожей, но с жесткими мозолями на подушечках пальцев — наверняка из-за игры в квиддич.

— М-м-м, да. Вот так, да, давай теперь второе.

На этих словах Гарри вздрогнул, затем наклонился и навис над Малфоем, чтобы дотянуться до второго запястья. Тот лежал на расстоянии вытянутой руки — с жадным выражением лица, от которого внутри Гарри все перевернулось. Он пробежался пальцами от предплечья Малфоя до локтя, едва не коснувшись напряженного бицепса, но замер — все же ему надо было помогать, а не лапать его. Малфой выгнулся всем телом, толкаясь членом в воздух и запрокинув голову. О, господи. Перед ним лежал все тот же язвительный Малфой, но почему-то он казался совсем уязвимым, словно Гарри мог сделать с ним все что угодно — все, что только пожелает. На миг он судорожно сжал пальцы на его запястье, и Малфой широко распахнул глаза от удивления.

— Извини, — шепнул Гарри. Малфой был до ужаса близко — если наклониться, можно прижаться к его груди своей, почувствовать тепло кожи и биение сердца. Можно даже припасть к его розовым, столь манящим губам, скользнуть в рот языком и ощутить на себе горячее дыхание. Гарри безумно этого хотелось. Но, боже, нельзя же воспользоваться беспомощным Малфоем?

Зрачки Малфоя поглотили радужку.

— Еще лодыжки, Поттер. Не поможешь?

Пожалуй, Гарри бы сейчас выполнил любую просьбу — лишь бы Малфой продолжал так смотреть на него. Пока он устраивался в изножье кровати, тот пристально наблюдал за ним, растянув губы в усмешке. Мерлин, член Малфоя сильно налился кровью — наверняка болезненно чувствительный. Отсюда виднелись еще и яйца — тяжелые, поджавшиеся и набухшие. Вместе со вспышкой желания Гарри испытал острый укол сочувствия: должно быть, у Малфоя стояло уже минут сорок, если не больше, и все это время к его несчастному члену никто даже кончиком пальца не прикоснулся.

Гарри обхватил обеими руками правую лодыжку Малфоя и попытался хоть немного ее расслабить. Ленты по-прежнему впивались в кожу, но стоило оттянуть узлы и начать обводить контуры костей, как лицо Малфоя исказилось от удовольствия. Затем Гарри дотронулся до покрытой тонкими волосками икры, и он прямо заскулил.

— Черт, Поттер, как приятно. Твои руки... — Малфой замолчал, когда Гарри провел пальцами выше, к напряженным мышцам под коленом. Вольготно вытянувшись под шелковыми лентами, он бросил на Гарри вызывающий взгляд и шепнул: — Выше.

Забыв как дышать, Гарри погладил мягкую гладкую кожу на сгибе его колена.

— Выше, — тихо, но настойчиво повторил Малфой.

Кожа на внутренней стороне бедер казалась шелковистой и пылала жаром. Пальцы Гарри дрожали, робко касаясь ее, а взгляд скользил по лицу Малфоя — от глаз ко рту и обратно.

Малфой облизнул губы. Гарри завороженно наблюдал, как они складываются в одно-единственное слово:

— Выше. — Прозвучало не громче выдоха.

Неужели Гарри и правда это сделает?

— Давай, — подбодрил Малфой, и его член снова дернулся.

В висках у Гарри зашумело от отчаянного желания. Казалось, он сам почувствовал, как болезненно пульсирует член Малфоя — длинный, аппетитный и просто божественный. Потянувшись к нему, Гарри обхватил этот идеально крепкий член рукой, и Малфой столь восторженно, благодарно всхлипнул, что он мог бы кончить от одного лишь звука.

Затем Малфой толкнулся вперед — горячо, требовательно, и Гарри окончательно перестал соображать. Мир сузился до чуть влажного члена, по которому он с чувством скользил ладонью, шума крови в ушах, вздохов с властными просьбами продолжать и пугающе эротического зрелища — Драко Малфоя, привязанного к его постели и явно наслаждающегося каждой долбаной минутой.

Закончилось все куда быстрее, чем Гарри того хотел. Малфой напрягся всем телом, а затем бурно кончил ему в кулак — Гарри оставалось лишь в оцепенении смотреть, как сперма стекает с ладони на запястье, а ее брызги попадают Малфою на грудь, на живот и даже достают до подмышки. Он извивался на постели, перемежая проклятия с восхитительными бессвязными стонами, от которых член Гарри чуть ли не выпрыгивал из брюк.

— Ах... ах... а-а-ах... блядь, да, — простонал Малфой. Его грудь вздымалась, и Гарри подумал, что в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее его вспотевшего, липкого и покрытого спермой тела. Черт, больше всего ему сейчас хотелось расстегнуть ширинку и подрочить прямо на связанного, тяжело дышащего Малфоя.

Тот с довольной улыбкой вытянулся на кровати, будто получивший носок домовой эльф.

— Надо же, Поттер. Кажется, чары рассеялись, теперь можно и ослабить путы.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Малфой пожал плечами.

— Просто ощущения другие. Передай мне палочку, освободим меня, и тогда... — Он окинул Гарри развратным взглядом, от которого его бросило в жар до кончиков пальцев. — Могу тебе немного помочь. Палочка под подушкой.

Проверив, Гарри действительно обнаружил между подушкой и матрасом тонкую палочку из боярышника. Малфой тут же стиснул ее в связанной руке и сумел нацелить на ленту.

— Давай помогу, — предложил Гарри. — Освободиться самому будет непросто.

— Нет, Поттер, не стоит. Лучше я сам. — Один из узлов стал понемногу распутываться, и Малфой сосредоточенно прищурился. — Тебе эти узлы ни за что не развязать — у меня ушла целая вечность на то, чтобы так крепко их затянуть...

Когда он понял, что сказал, по крайней мере ему хватило совести немного смутиться.

— Ой, — тихо произнес Малфой. — Упс. — Но если он и раскаивался, то все равно выглядел донельзя самодовольным и разомлевшим после оргазма.

Гарри же осознал, что почему-то не особо шокирован. Если подумать, кому еще, кроме гребаного Драко Малфоя, хватило бы наглости, хитрости и коварства, чтобы привязать кого-нибудь голым к чужой кровати?

Но он все равно наклонился и прорычал Малфою в ухо:

— Ты сам это все спланировал. Решил разыграть меня.

Малфой скромно кивнул.

— Именно.

— Ты заставил меня поверить, что тебе плохо. Что ты совсем беспомощен.

Малфой снова кивнул.

— Не было никакого заклинания — ты просто возбудился от мысли, что я вернусь и найду тебя в таком виде. — Гарри неверяще покачал головой. — Надо бы оставить тебя связанным, — прошипел он.

Малфоя такая перспектива явно заинтересовала.

— Возможно, так мне и надо, — выдохнул он.

— Это не смешно, Малфой. Я могу чертовски разозлиться.

Малфой одобрительно кивнул.

— Тебя никто не осудит. Сначала ты мог бы воспользоваться мной — всерьез проучить, а потом бросить здесь, чтобы и остальные меня увидели. Как наглядный пример того, что не стоит с тобой связываться.

Его глаза заблестели в предвкушении.

Гарри сдался. Слизеринцев не перехитрить: рано или поздно эти ублюдки всегда добивались желаемого. Но все не так уж и плохо, подумал он, когда Малфой стал нашептывать ему на ухо всякие пошлые предложения. До возвращения сокурсников из Хогсмида оставалась еще пара часов — этого времени им с лихвой хватит, чтобы как следует развлечься наедине.

Хотя кто кем воспользовался — это еще большой вопрос.


End file.
